Laços de Sangue
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: Seis meses depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy decide procurar a irmã, Andromeda. Tragédias familiares e os caminhos opostos que seguiram parecem ser entraves claros para a reconciliação das duas. Uma mulher viúva e seu neto órfão causam em Narcissa emoções conflitantes, que oscilam entre o saudosismo e o remorso.


**Tive essa ideia esses dias, depois de ficar lendo algumas coisas sobre o Teddy Lupin e a Andromeda (principalmente a relação dela com a Narcissa depois das mortes da Tonks e da Bella na Batalha de Hogwarts). Então resolvi desenvolver um dos meus headcanons aqui.**

 **Disclaimer: os personagens aqui usados não me pertencem, são propriedade da deusa Jo Rowling.**

* * *

Quando a porta se abriu e aqueles olhos grudaram nos seus, Narcissa sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem, como se um golpe súbito se abatesse contra seu corpo naquela tarde gélida de Novembro. Tão parecidas...! Para Narcissa, parecia que a morte fora apenas uma ilusão, fazendo-a acreditar que Bellatrix ainda respirava, ainda caminhava sobre a Terra. Após segundos que pareceram eternos, os olhos impassíveis de Andromeda continuaram grudados nos seus, inquisidores. A veia pulsante em sua têmpora demonstrava que sua aparente calma e frieza não era absolutamente genuínas.

"Andromeda" sua voz saíra mais vacilante do que planejara e a única resposta que obteve foi uma aceno com a cabeça, ao que Andromeda se afastou para o lado, demonstrando que cedia caminho para que Narcissa entrasse em sua casa. Aquilo era um grande passo, pois nas diversas cenas que imaginara, antes de ter coragem de visitar a irmã, a aproximação não era tranquila.

A casa era confortável, não tão grande como mansão onde cresceram, ou como sua casa em Wiltshire. Mas a essência de Andromeda era refletida nos aposentos, não havia dúvidas. A elegância contida que a irmã sempre tivera refletia-se nos papeis de parede, na cor e na disposição dos móveis. Brinquedos de criança destoavam da decoração, espalhados no tapete bege e a um canto do sofá.

O olhar de Narcissa caiu sobre eles, o que não passou despercebido pela irmã mais velha.

"Harry Potter recebeu uma carta semelhante à que sua coruja me deixou hoje cedo".

"Draco" foi sua resposta, ao que Andromeda apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Chá?".

"Por favor".

Dando as costas para a irmã, Andromeda caminhou para o aposento que Narcissa deduziu ser a cozinha. Sentindo-se deslocada, não soube para onde se dirigir, por fim, permanecendo na sala. Fotografias espalhadas pelos móveis chamaram sua atenção.

A única menção de pertencimento à família Black eram fotos de Andromeda com Sirius. Ainda jovens, as fotos talvez tenham sido tiradas pouco depois de Walburga e Orion terem deserdado seu filho mais velho. Em uma das fotos Sirius sorria largo, um dos braços na cintura de Andromeda, que revirava os olhos, parecendo aborrecida, mas o sorriso de canto em seus lábios atestava o contrário.

Ted Tonks estava parado do outro lado de Andromeda.

Louro, covinhas nas bochechas, rindo despreocupadamente, uma de suas mãos entrelaçadas nas mãos de Andromeda. Olhando atentamente para a foto, Narcissa podia reparar na saliência na barriga da irmã. A primeira neta de Druella e Cygnus.

Olhando para outras fotos, uma menina de cabelos rosa berrante acenava para Narcissa. Os olhos e o sorriso de Nymphadora lembravam muito o pai, mas alguns traços, como o rosto redondo, foram claramente herdados da mãe. Duas fotos chamaram a atenção de Narcissa. Uma delas exibia Andromeda e o marido, acompanhados de Nymphadora e o lobisomen Remus Lupin. A moça, vestida em simples vestes bege, segurava o braço do marido, que se esforçava para sorrir na foto. Andromeda estava séria, Ted Tonks sorria bondoso.

A outra foto exibia Nymphadora sentada em uma cama, o rosto brilhante de suor, um sorriso radiante no rosto. Lupin abraçava-a pelos ombros, olhando para o pequeno embrulho de panos no colo da esposa. O primeiro neto de Andromeda.

Caminhando pela sala e analisando os retratos, Narcissa começou a sentir desconforto. As fotos com Sirius lhe traziam à mente a maneira como guiara o primo para a morte iminente anos atrás. O rosto rosado e bondoso de Ted Tonks lembrava-lhe as conversas que tivera com Bellatrix em Wiltshire. O sangue ruim deveria ser morto, a árvore genealógica da nobre casa dos Black deveria ser preservada.

Ted Tonks fora caçado e morto. E Bella almejava assassinar a própria sobrinha. Andromeda não mais tinha o esposo pelo qual desafiara a família, muito menos a única filha. A possibilidade de perder Draco, muito viva nos últimos momentos do Lorde das Trevas, fazia Narcissa se perguntar como Andromeda poderia aguentar a perda.

Os brinquedos de criança espalhados ali talvez fornecessem a resposta.

"Sente-se".

A voz da irmã a assustou. Meneando a cabeça, Narcissa sentou na poltrona oposta a de Andromeda, observando a irmã servir o chá. Seus movimentos eram calmos e precisos, mas Narcissa quase podia ouvir as engrenagens funcionando no cérebro da irmã. Idêntica ao pai.

Pegando a xícara que lhe era oferecida, Narcissa sorveu um pequeno gole, evitando encarar a irmã. A atenção que conferia aos brinquedos no tapete e aos porta-retratos em uma mesa ao canto pareceram irritar Andromeda, como se a irmã estivesse invadindo algo que lhe era sagrado, profanando-o.

"Draco também está fazendo visitas?".

"Não".

"Entendo".

Narcissa baixou os olhos para as unhas longas, caprichosamente pintadas. Andromeda ainda era uma Black. Não seria tão fácil. Quando tornou a olhar para a irmã, não pode evitar de pensar que Bellatrix poderia estar sentada à sua frente, o rosto bonito, os cabelos espessos, provavelmente falando dos filhos com Rodolphus. Olhando para as feições de Andromeda, Narcissa podia vislumbrar tudo o que Bellatrix poderia ter sido, não fossem os anos em Azkaban e a insanidade que lhe devorava de forma mordaz.

A guerra destruíra sua irmã. Ambas as irmãs. Um rubor de constrangimento tingiu suas feições aristocráticas. Bellatrix estava morta, Andromeda perdera sua família. Apesar da vergonha e dos julgamentos, Narcissa ainda estava viva, ainda tinha Lucius e Draco ao seu lado.

"Sinto muito", murmurou, os dedos acariciando a porcelana da xícara que tinha em mãos.

"Não, não sente".

Narcissa arriscou um olhar para a irmã, que fingia bebericar o chá, os lábios trêmulos. Seu tom de voz fora áspero, rascante.

"Ela não... era mais a mesma... nos últimos tempos".

"Bellatrix caçou e matou minha filha. Minha única filha. Se concordei em deixar você entrar em minha lhe asseguro que não o fiz na esperança de ouvir você falar sobre _ela_ , Narcissa".

Narcissa engoliu em seco, tornando a sorver o chá que não sentia mais o gosto. Suas mãos tremiam. Era como ouvir a voz de Bella mais uma vez. Quando tornou a olhar para a irmã, percebeu que ela encarava um retrato pendurado na parede oposta, os lábios crispados. A foto exibia Andromeda e Ted Tonks no que deveria ter sido o dia de seu casamento. Vestes simples, sorrisos radiantes.

"Sirius nos fotografou nesse dia. Tio Alphard estava lá também" Andromeda murmurou, sem olhar para a irmã "Mamãe me enviou uma carta nesse dia. Desejava que sua filha traidora do sangue morresse. Era uma vergonha para sua carne. Sirius riu".

Narcissa não soube o que dizer. Quando casara com Lucius, a mãe lhe dera um lindo colar ornamentado com esmeraldas. Fizera um bom e respeitável casamento. O nascimento de Draco, a quem considerava seu primeiro neto, a extasiara.

"Ele era um bom marido".

Gotas de chá caíra no pires quando a mão de Narcissa tremeu. O movimento foi percebido por Andromeda, que a encarou, inquisidoramente. Narcissa sentiu as palavras escaparem de sua boca, esganiçadas.

"Sinto muito".

Andromeda não respondeu, limitando-se a encarar a irmã, os lábios crispados. Os traços de irritação mal contida traziam à Narcissa lembranças dolorosas das feições da própria mãe.

"Achei que você e seu marido fossem ser julgados. Seu garoto tem a marca negra no braço, segundo o que me contaram".

"Draco foi ludibriado".

"Imaginei" o tom de deboche na voz da irmã, que tomava o chá com falsa satisfação, fez Narcissa corar furiosamente "Tome cuidado... Para que seu filho não seja mais _ludibriado_. Enviar cartas com pedidos de desculpas não será o suficiente".

"Draco está tentando consertar o que fez" murmurou, irritada.

"Ele já descobriu uma forma de trazer minha filha e meu marido de volta?".

A pergunta foi como uma bofetada no rosto de Narcissa. Piscando, incrédula, ela encarou Andromeda nos olhos, notando os claros sinais de raiva e desprezo que a irmã não mais se esforçava em esconder.

"Seu filho já descobriu uma maneira de trazer a minha família de volta, Narcissa?".

"Você... Você tem um neto".

A menção à criança fez os olhos de Andromeda faiscarem perigosamente. Narcissa começara a se arrepender de ter vindo ali.

"O que você quer aqui?" Andromeda perguntou, rispidamente, observando a irmã com atenção.

"A criança... Tem meses apenas..." engolindo em seco, tentando não sucumbir aos olhos furiosos da irmã, Narcissa apertava a xícara entre os dedos longos "Você está sozinha... O lobis- o pai... Não parecia ter muito... Imaginei que se precisasse de algo...".

"Não preciso do dinheiro dos Malfoy. Irei criar meu neto, sozinha".

"Ouvi dizer que Harry Potter é o padrinho".

"Admiro Potter, mas não aceito esmolas. Edward será criado por mim. A menos que você queira me tomar isso também, Narcissa".

"Nunca fiz..."

"Você matou Sirius" Andromeda a interrompeu "Manipulou o elfo e arquitetou sua morte. O impediu de finalmente ter uma família, com o afilhado, após tantos anos em Azkaban. Surpreende-me que seu braço não tenha sido marcado também".

"Salvei Harry Potter" Narcissa murmurou, quase inaudível, as bochechas em brasa.

"Mentiu para procurar seu filho. Não há necessidade de mentir para mim".

As palavras morriam em sua boca e sentia-se sufocada. Respirando fundo, Narcissa depositou a xícara na pequena mesa de centro, sendo vigiada pela irmã mais velha.

"É uma criança saudável?".

"Remus não transmitiu nada de anormal a ele, se é isso o que você quer saber".

"N-não... Ele... Ele perdeu a mãe muito cedo..." murmurou, apreensiva "Os... cuidados maternos".

"Ele é perfeitamente saudável".

"Ótimo" Narcissa tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios pareciam inertes "Como ele é?".

"Não tem nenhum traço dos Black. É perfeito".

A hostilidade na voz de Andromeda era clara, um aviso que a visita deveria se encerrar. Pigarreando, Narcissa levantou, sendo seguida pela irmã. As duas não trocaram nenhuma palavra até a porta e, por mais que se esforçasse, Narcissa não conseguiu murmurar uma despedida antes de desaparatar para sua própria casa.

* * *

O garotinho em seus braços gargalhava feliz enquanto olhava a vitrine cheia de corujas. Narcissa trocou um sorriso cumplice com o filho, que conduzia uma contrariada Astoria para a loja de Madame Malkim. Avó e neto estavam sozinhos.

"Sorvete, Scorpius?" seus lábios roçaram nas bochechas cheias e macias do menininho de três anos, caminhando com ele pelas calçadas do Beco Diagonal. Não se importava muito com a crise que Astoria teria ao procurar o filho. Narcissa tinha seus direitos de avó.

Andando elegantemente, ela ignorava os olhares atravessados que recebia. Seu neto apontava para as vitrines coloridas, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, as quais Narcissa respondia com sorrisos.

Quando passava em frente à livraria Floreios & Borrões um pequeno vulto colidiu contra sua cintura. Agarrando Scorpius nos braços com força, Narcissa baixou os olhos, furiosos, para a criança que caíra sentada à sua frente.

Um garotinho de cabelos magenta a encarava, assustado, um livro caído aos seus pés.

"D-desculpe...".

O tom vibrante daqueles cabelos quase a cegara. E lembranças inundaram a sua cabeça, fazendo sua voz morrer na garganta. O garotinho deveria ter dez, onze anos.

"Lupin?" arriscou, em um fio de voz.

"A senhora sabe o meu nome?" os olhos amendoados dele se arregalaram, enquanto levantava do chão, batendo o pó das vezes. O coração de Narcissa acelerava "Quem é a senhora?".

"TEDDY!".

Sobressaltada, Narcissa voltou-se para a voz, que vinha de uma mulher a uns seis metros de distância, cheia de sacolas nas mãos. O garoto já estava na idade de ir para Hogwarts. Andromeda estava lívida.

"Ai, não... Eu não a machuquei, não é?" o garoto apressou-se em pegar o livro do chão, olhando para Narcissa "Eu não a vi...".

"T-tudo bem..." tentando sorrir para ele, Narcissa tornou a olhar para a irmã, que parecia estar em um conflito mental entre permanecer parada ou correr até o neto.

"Bonito bebê" o garoto sorriu, seus cabelos oscilando entre rosa e azul. Scorpius ria, esticando as mãozinhas para ele "Desculpe mais uma vez, senhora!".

Narcissa meneou a cabeça, observando o menino correr para a avó, seus cabelos já quase azuis voltaram a exibir o tom rosa berrante. Andromeda a encarou fixamente, passando a mão pelos ombros do neto, dando-lhe as costas e tornando a andar. O menino começou a gesticular animadamente, balançado o livro para que a avó o pegasse. Quando desapareceram em outra loja, sua cabecinha tornara a ser azul.

As mãozinhas gorduchas de Scorpius tocaram as bochechas da avó, manchadas de lágrimas.


End file.
